<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here There Be Dragons by slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031824">Here There Be Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer'>slightly_murderous_sorcerer (emerald_witch_esmeralda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, M/M, Merlin is a damn Desperate Housewife of Britain and I regret nothing., Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_witch_esmeralda/pseuds/slightly_murderous_sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther Pendragon has defeated his enemies and united his kingdom with the help of his wizard advisor and lover Merlin, he is on top of the world in his triumph.</p><p>The beautiful and intelligent Lady Igraine, Duchess of Cornwall is living a happy and peaceful life with her newly-decorated war hero husband and her three healthy, vibrant daughters. </p><p>Merlin has everything he dreamed of. Power, knowledge, a Britain free from war and his lover by his side. But when these three very different stars cross orbits, it could chart a course that threatens to obliterate everything they've achieved. Can the stars be knocked back into their proper alignments, or will everything go supernova and take Britain out in the blaze?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Igraine/Gorlois, Merlin/Uther Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A different take on the Merlin/Uther/Igraine situation, written mainly because I ship Merlin and Uther SO HARD and I wanted Igraine to have a little bit of agency, poor girl deserves it. A little bit of take-charge, y'know? This is mostly romance and drama, with some magic sprinkled in...everyone knows Arthuriana is one big-ass Jerry Springer episode, so how could I give y'all any less? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gorlois, the Duke of Cornwall, Your Majesty!” Uther straightened up in his throne as the noblemen were announced. “Lords from all across Britain come to show allegiance to you.” Merlin, his court sorcerer stood beside him like a shadow, very much looking the part in his black robes.<br/>
“To <i>us</i>, my treasure.” Uther brought one pale hand to his lips with his own bronzed one. The grave countenance on Merlin’s face shifted just a little, into a small smile. A secret smile, not meant for the eyes of the world. “My dragon.”<br/>
“You know how I get when you call me that. Unless you want me to take you here in view of all these fine lords and ladies. But it’s the truth, though. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you, my sweet...” his dark eyes bored into Merlin’s seafoam ones with a mischievous twinkle upon hearing laughter from the sorcerer. “What? What’s so funny?”<br/>
“Your beard tickles.”<br/>
“You’ve often said that to me, more than once.” They pulled away from one another, Uther reluctantly letting go of the wizard’s hand as Cornwall and his family approached. “Sire.”<br/>
“My lord Cornwall.” The couple rose after their bow and Uther’s next breath was caught in his throat. Lady Cornwall was <i>beautiful</i>. Dark golden hair fell in thick plaits over her shoulders, framing her cloud-gray eyes and heart-shaped face. Her flawless figure looked as if it was carved out of alabaster and painted with delicate pinks by God Himself...she was as lovely as an angel made flesh and the king felt something stir inside of him.<br/>
“My wife, the Duchess Igraine.” Gorlois’ voice rang through the stone halls, snapping Uther back to attention. He felt a familiar pair of eyes burning into his back, but he pretended not to notice. “And my daughters Morgan, Anna, and Elaine.” The three little girls were as lovely as a painting in their jewel colored dresses and their lovely plaited hair. Two of them sported their father’s dark hair and one had Lady Igraine’s fair locks. “My lord, my ladies.” Uther spoke as if he were slowly coming out of a trance. “You are welcome to my hall. And we appreciate your allegiance...may this era be one of peace and unity…may I introduce you to Merlin Ambrosius? Britain’s High Wizard and my closest, dearest friend.”<br/>
“Master Merlin.” Gorlois seemed friendly enough, enough that Merlin returned his smile. “My lord, you and your family are most welcome at court.” The duke gestured to the silver brooch that winked at Merlin’s shoulder, like a star against the night sky. “That’s a very fine brooch, Master Merlin. A...dragon?”<br/>
“A dragon ouroboros, yes. It was a gift from the king.” The wizard beamed with pride as he spoke those words, getting a laugh out of Gorlois.<br/>
“Majesty. You seem to have a very loyal companion.”<br/>
“Of course, I wouldn’t trade him for the world. I look forward to celebrating the peace with you all, and our victory over the Saxons.” The ducal family bowed before Uther again before Gorlois took his wife by the hand and swept off with her into the crowd, the girls trailing not far behind.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I know what you’re thinking. And I don’t like it one bit.” Merlin’s voice had none of the reverence one usually showed to a king, instead it was low and hissing. His icy eyes were like daggers, Uther merely looked at him with a placid expression. “Don’t be jealous, dearest.”<br/>
“I am not jealous, but Uther...this is madness! She’s someone else’s wife!”<br/>
“What does it matter? Most women dream of lying with a king.”<br/>
“I’ve seen when you get that look in your eyes, and I’ve shuddered every single time.”<br/>
“I can’t help it, Merlin. She’s the loveliest creature I’ve ever seen…and you know I’m a sucker for blondes.” He reached up and tucked a white-gold curl behind the wizard’s ear to emphasize his point. “Loveliest creature you’ve ever seen, eh? Is she fairer than I?”<br/>
“Oh, as to that...my darling, do not compare yourself to her. You’re both two different types of beauty. She is the sun in splendor, you are the shimmering silver of the moon.”<br/>
“That doesn’t answer my question. Uther!” But the king had stopped speaking, merely looking over at Merlin again. “We’ll talk no more of it today, the feast will begin soon. Put on your finest robes, I really do hate to see you in so much black. It looks very dour. And wear the brooch.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
During the feast, Merlin was at his customary place at Uther’s right hand as his chief advisor. Normally they’d be much closer than they were now, laughing and joking with one another. Maybe sharing a few covert kisses while all the other nobles were distracted by wine and food and revelry. But Uther’s eyes were glued to the table a few feet down from them, where Gorlois and Igraine were seated..and Merlin’s eyes were glued to Uther. Or rather, the side of his head. All his efforts to get his attention were shrugged off so far, and it left a pit in the hollow of the wizard’s stomach.<br/>
“My lord.” Merlin sidled up next to the king, putting an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his thick, blue-black hair. “My lord?”<br/>
“A vision of loveliness.” Uther’s voice came out a low, hoarse whisper and his gaze did not falter even for a second. He was eyeing Igraine like a wolf eyeing a fat deer, Merlin followed his gaze and with a purse of his lips, drank deeply from his mug of ale and slammed it down on the table with enough force to make the plates clatter. “Uther!”<br/>
“Huh? Did you say something, my love?”<br/>
“You are an absolute devil!”<br/>
“Can you blame me? I’m being influenced by the handsome devil at my shoulder.” Uther winked at him, and normally that would make a warmth spread through Merlin’s blood. But now, it just chilled him even further.<br/>
“This is <b>no</b> time for flirtation. Cease this madness at once! This is <i>Cornwall’s <b>wife!</b></i> Your <i>nobleman</i>, whose <i>army</i> you <i>need</i>, I might add!”<br/>
“Cornwall will be loyal, he owes allegiance to his king.”<br/>
“Not if that king betrays his trust and good faith. If you do this, it could undermine everything we’ve worked for! Do you want that?!”<br/>
“You worry too much, must be part of being a prophet. Speaking of which, are there any futures in which Igraine loves me?”<br/>
“Why do you need her to love you?! You don’t even know her!”<br/>
“I know that she’s beautiful. And I know that I want her, Merlin.”<br/>
“You can’t just order her like you can order a dish.”<br/>
“I shall take her, then.”<br/>
“Even if it means plunging your country into civil war? Even if it means hundreds if not thousands of your men dying? Even if it means ruining everything we’ve spent the last fifteen years building?!” <i>Even if it means losing me?</i><br/>
“Don’t be so doom and gloom, not today. We’re celebrating the peace, remember?” So Merlin said no more of it, but the atmosphere between them was noticeably frigid for the rest of the feast. All the food and even the wine tasted bland to the wizard...the only thing he felt was getting noticeably drunker.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
It went on for weeks, with no end in sight. Uther ran around like some lovesick puppy...scratch that, it was like he was under some dreadful enchantment. Merlin wished he was, at least then some of this behavior could be excused. But he was not, Merlin would’ve sensed the presence of magic. The king seemed to forget everything and everyone around him, he could think of nothing but Igraine and every other thought was just siphoned out of his head. He had flowers and lavish gifts delivered to her chambers, he took every opportunity to be near her and converse with her. The poor woman was clearly uncomfortable and was only accepting these presents out of obligation to her sovereign, and when his anger cleared Merlin felt a bit sorry for her. It got to the point where even his ministers complained that his attention was being drawn away from defending the kingdom and affairs of state, and Gorlois had to accompany his wife everywhere to prevent Uther from getting too close. This family that had pledged their loyalty to the crown was now being put through torment as their recompense, but Merlin was far too busy thinking of his own torment to spare them little more than pity. The fool would end up undoing everything they had worked for, everything they had sacrificed blood and sweat to build if he kept this up! Merlin had spent years and wars trying to get Uther on the throne, to unite Britain under one banner, and now it could be gone in a puff of smoke! But something else was causing this piercing pain in Merlin’s heart, well the semblance of a heart that he <i>did</i> possess...he tried to tell himself that the reason for his upset was Uther’s recklessness with their handiwork, but he knew that it was far deeper than that. His lover had all but abandoned him...without a second thought.<br/>
Instead of waking up in Uther’s arms, he’d woken up alone in his own bed with only the tears on his cheeks as his companion. It was as if he didn’t notice him anymore, the one thing that tied him to humanity ceased to visit him. And it was all the fault of that <i>damnable woman</i>. If she had never come here…<br/>
</p><p><br/>
But it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t, and Merlin knew in his head that it wasn’t. He knew these thoughts were illogical and...many would consider them wrong. He was blaming her for a situation she didn’t ask for and obviously didn’t want, if it was anyone’s fault it was the one who had broken his promise to him. He’d think it in the darkest, shadowiest, more demonic bits of his mind, and the human bits of him would hate himself for thinking it. Although he knew that in his mind, it didn’t make it any easier for his heart to bear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Majesty! You startled me!” Igraine turned around and saw Uther walking toward her down the long corridor, straightening her skirts. “Is there something that you require?”<br/>
“My lady.” Uther’s tone was polite, conversational. But there was something in his eyes that chilled her to the bone. It almost looked like he was...like there was a beast inside of him. A beast that had spotted food. Now that you mention it, there <i>is</i> something that you can help me with.”<br/>
“Of course. How may I serve you?” Igraine immediately froze when Uther’s hand slid across her cheek. “Did you receive my gifts?”<br/>
“Your Majesty’s gifts are very generous, but...I simply cannot allow myself to accept them.”<br/>
“Why not? You just said that they pleased you.”<br/>
“They pleased me very much.” Igraine lifted a hand and took Uther’s hand away from her face forcefully. “But my heart, and my body belong to my husband. I am your loyal subject, Sire. But my husband also has my loyalty, and he always will. There is simply nothing you can do to change that.” As she made to walk away, Igraine suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, Uther’s arms on either side of her head caging her in.<br/>
“I could just take you, my lady. It is my right as your sovereign.”<br/>
“You could...but you will have a bloodbath on your hands.” Igraine’s eyes glared up at him, desperately hoping that none of the fear she felt was showing in front of this man. She spoke through her pale face and her trembling hands, which she fisted in her skirts. “My husband will avenge my honor, if you violate me then you violate the treaty. Touch me and I will scream, my husband will be alerted. We will go back to Cornwall, we will raise an army and we will bear down on you with all the wrath we can muster. The other lords will know of your treachery, your generals will disband and may even rise up in rebellion. Your kingdom will fall into ruin, do you think that’s a price worth paying, <i>my lord</i>? Igraine spat those last words as if they were arrows, with every word Uther seemed to freeze in place...it bought her the distraction she needed to duck under one of his arms and flee down the corridor. “I reject you, Uther Pendragon. Cursed be the day you ever come near me again!” With watery eyes spewing fire, she gave him one last glance before departing behind the safety of their appointed rooms. The safety of her husband...Uther made no move to go after her.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Merlin was distracted from his reading when the door to his tower flung open...he must've forgotten to renew the locking spell on it. A fuming Uther stood there, slamming the doors behind him. “My lord. You’ve returned to me.” The wizard stood up, hope in his eyes.<br/>
“Merlin. She <i>rejected</i> me! Me, the bloody King of Britain!”<br/>
The smile that was on Merlin’s face immediately fell at those words. <i>Did you really come to your lover of seventeen years to complain to me about your problems with another woman?!</i><br/>
“Good.” Merlin whispered, barely audible and still incredulous about what Uther had chosen to say to him.<br/>
This only served to infuriate the king further, and if it were anybody else then the wizard may be concerned with apoplexy with how purple he’s gone. “Good?! <i>Good</i>?! I was humiliated and you have the nerve to say that it’s <i>good</i>?!!”<br/>
<i>“Yes!”</i> “Good!” Merlin roared. “You want to say that she’s humiliated you, what about the shame and humiliation you’ve inflicted upon me these past weeks?! Every time I’ve come to you, you’ve rejected me! You’ve been following her around like a curse was placed upon you, the woman <i>does not want you</i>! You have someone who actually wants you, and yet you act as if I no longer exist! Not only have you been neglecting your kingdom and jeopardizing our hard-won peace by antagonizing Cornwall, you’re hurting <i>me</i>!” Tears sparkled in his blue eyes, voice quavering. “Do I not matter to you anymore? Do we not matter?”<br/>
Uther had all but fallen into a chair like a puppet with his strings cut listening to Merlin rage. His face had gone pallid, and he trembled like a leaf. “Darling, we are <i>all</i> that matters.”<br/>
“I used to believe you when you said that, you know. Now...I’m not so sure.”<br/>
“Don’t be jealous of Igraine.” Uther patted Merlin’s hand absently. “She’s a bit of sport, that’s all.”<br/>
“Most men, and a great deal of women I know wouldn’t go so far for a “bit of sport.” Merlin sighed, putting his arms around the king’s shoulders. “She’s rejected you, you said so yourself. So now you don’t have to worry about this anymore, you can forget her and everything can go back to the way it’s supposed to be.” The wizard turned around to face the king, seating himself in his lap and stroking his face. “Please, my darling. My dragon, let me take your troubles from you tonight.” Uther didn’t speak but unfroze a little under Merlin’s touch, leaning his head into the hollow of his neck and pressing kisses there. “I hope that you’ve put that spell on the door.”<br/>
“Already on top of it.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I cannot deal with this anymore, Gorlois!” Merlin froze in his tracks...that was Igraine’s voice. Stepping closer silent as a cat, he waited until he got to their barely-cracked door and faded into thin air as if he were so much smoke. His eyes still saw, even though they could no longer be seen. Just as his vanished ears could still hear. It was good that they couldn’t see him now, he probably looked like a wild man. He’d certainly acted like one, acid bubbled up in the pit of his stomach when he remembered the events of only hours past. Uther coming to him and the news of Igraine’s rejection had given him so much hope, a return to normalcy. But in the middle of their lovemaking, only one name was on the king’s lips...and it wasn’t Merlin’s. The wizard only saw red, he’d never thrown the king out of his chambers so quickly. In fact, he’d never thrown him out at all...but that name, that obsession had worked Merlin into such an unholy fury that Uther was actually fleeing. The man that never ran away from anything, he <i>fled</i>...Merlin had lost control of his magic and his study was an absolute mess. He’d have to go back and see what could be repaired and what he’d have to throw away.<br/>
The lady that was the hottest subject of the night was pacing back and forth like a cornered cat, Gorlois sat on the bed and clutched one of his daughters to him...if Merlin remembered correctly, that was little Morgana. The other two were sitting by the fire, huddled around their dolls. “First the golden bracelets, then the new veil...now he’s gifting me with exotic perfumes from Arabia!”<br/>
“My love...perhaps the king is merely bestowing favors for my help in the war.” Gorlois’ round face, framed by black hair didn’t even look like he believed what he was saying. He wanted to believe it, but he wasn’t fool enough to be that stupid.<br/>
“I believed that too, at first. But then..” Igraine took a deep breath, putting a hand over her heart to steady her nerves. “He <i>accosted</i> me, in the hallway!”
Cornwall’s eyes turned to flint almost immediately, hackles raised in indignation. “He did <i>what?!</i>” This stocky, unassuming man seemed to transform before their very eyes into an angered bear. Gorlois looked <i>terrifying</i> in his anger, scarier than even the king. He looked like he wanted to storm into the royal bedchambers right now and beat Uther bloody, and honestly Merlin could not blame him...he very much had wanted to do the same thing himself many a time these past few weeks, every time the king had pushed him away and every time he’d caught those eyes staring at a very married and very uninterested woman. Eyes that were once on him like that, he couldn’t even say for sure that if Gorlois stormed into Uther’s rooms sword in hand right now that he would’ve stopped him. <i>What am I kidding, of course I would have. Well, maybe I’d let Cornwall rough him up a bit first before stepping in. My sister was right, I’ve totally lost my senses over him.</i><br/>
Igraine’s voice snapped him back to this thoughts. She looked physically ill, tiny and pale like she would pass out right there on the floor if her husband hadn’t been holding her upright. “I was making my way back from the gardens, the king grabbed my arm so that I could not move. I told him that if he dishonored me, that you would declare war and rise against him...I believe that’s the only thing that stayed his hand.”<br/>
“Wife, why did you not tell me?!”<br/>
“I didn’t want to trouble you.”<br/>
“You’re my wife, Igraine! The mother of my children! If someone is hurting you, it <i>does</i> trouble me! King or no!” He crossed the room in two long strides and wrapped her up in his arms. “I should slay him where he stands...he will pay for this insult, my dearest.”<br/>
“No. I won’t have anyone die on my account...let’s just leave, my love.” She raised her hands to her husband’s shoulders, shaking just slightly. “Let’s take the girls and go back to Cornwall, Uther won’t follow us there.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<i>Oh, my sweet and deluded Lady. You have <b>no</b> idea how far he is willing to go in order to get what he wants.</i> And with that, Merlin faded away...truly, this time. He would not go to Uther’s chambers, he clearly wasn’t wanted there. He would spend the night in his tower, alone. If the king wished satisfaction tonight, let him use a maidservant or his left hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master Merlin!” Merlin sighed, trying to ignore the pounding on his tower doors...it had seemed unceasing for who knows how long now? It was probably Sir Ulfias or one of the King’s other knights come to demand his presence. “Master Merlin, it is most urgent! You must open the door at once!” The wizard merely flipped a page in his spellbook, looking up with a sigh as he tossed another ingredient into the bubbling blue soup that was his cauldron. “What is it?! I have nothing to do with the king, if he has a problem he can handle it himself! Unless there’s a fire, or the kingdom has been razed, or my sister and/or my mother have died, <i>leave me alone</i>! I’m trying to work on this spell!” He had avoided Uther’s company for the last four days except during official meetings and state affairs where they had to work together. If the king wished to neglect him, Merlin would give him the same in kind. Was he being petty? Absolutely, but that’s the way that wizards work. If Uther wished to decide that everything they’d been through and everything Merlin had done for him didn’t matter anymore, then that was his business and he wouldn't sob into his potion over it. At least, not this time..<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I honestly don’t know what the king has done to upset you so, and right now I don’t care!” That Saxon timbre was all too familiar without the background noise of the pounding to drown it out, so it <i>was</i> Ulfias. “The king is in critical condition! He could very well succumb, maybe you can use your magic to cure him!”<br/>
“He has a cold and he’s being a baby, I’m not wasting valuable potion ingredients on…”<br/>
“If it were only that, Master Merlin! He refuses to eat.” That...now <i>that</i> gave Merlin pause. Uther, refusing to eat? Even at his sickest, Uther Pendragon had an extremely hearty appetite. Whether for food, or war or sex, he’d devour it greedily. He never refused food, especially if it were something he particularly enjoyed.<br/>
““He’s thin, and he’s pallid. The doctors fear for his life. We tried all your concoctions, nothing is working! He won’t get out of bed and he’s wasting away!”<br/>
The door flew open, Merlin stood where he was with outstretched hand, he and Ulfias merely staring at one another. “Take me to him.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
The figure that lay in the royal bed didn’t look like Uther at all. This was worse than he’d thought. The Drake of the North looked all but emaciated, a deathly pallor where his healthy bronze glow should’ve been. Those sparkling dark eyes were glazed and unfocused, he looked for all the world like he was at Death’s door. Merlin’s heart stilled in his chest, and it was only Ulfias questioning his own well-being that he released a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding. “How long has he been like this?”<br/>
“Three days now. It all started when he went into his chambers. He locked himself in, would not take the food the servants brought him. He only sits there and stares, occasionally calling out Lady Cornwall’s name.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
So, even now. Even in his darkest moment, Uther’s mind wasn’t on him but on <i>her</i>. The anger in Merlin’s mind battled for dominance with concern over the King’s condition, ultimately entering an uneasy stalemate. “Why was I not informed?! I am his chief advisor!”<br/>
“We tried to tell you, Master Merlin...but you would see no one.”<br/>
Silence fell over the room like a heavy cloak, Merlin’s eyes on Uther and the gathering ministers’ eyes on Merlin. “Everyone please...leave me alone with him.”<br/>
“Master Merlin…”<br/>
“I will not harm him, Ulfias. You should know me better than that, his life is dearer to me than my own.” Slowly, everyone filed out of the room, leaving only the wizard, the king and the moon.<br/>
“You gods-damned egotistical son of a bitch.” Merlin whispered, climbing into bed and gathering Uther’s still form into his arms. “All this, for a girl. Well I don’t know why I’m surprised, I suppose it’s my fault too for catering to all your whims. “No” was never in the list of words you understand.” He moved to press a kiss to Uther’s forehead, jerking back in surprise when he felt strong hands tighten around him. “Uther?”<br/>
“Merlin.” The king’s voice was raspy from disuse, and perhaps a lack of water. <i>It breaks my heart to see you like this...oh, how the mighty have fallen.</i>  “My starlight, I need you to do something for me.”<br/>
“You know full well that I could never deny you anything. What is it?”<br/>
“Bring Igraine to me...I don’t know what’s come over me but I <i>must</i> have her. I don’t think I can go on if I don’t have her...I need her, Merlin.”<br/>
“So you no longer need me?”<br/>
“I’ll always need you...I just...this will not go away. I will die of need. Just once, if I can touch her just once. I’ll be whole again, I know it. And everything will go back to the way it was. You and I, everything will be the way it’s supposed to be.” Uther’s eyes were desperate, pleading...Merlin stared down at him until he tightened his grip on his tunic and pressed their foreheads together.<br/>
“I will help you win her. I will bring her to you tonight...just, <i>please</i>.” Tears sparkled in Merlin’s eyes, clutching at Uther’s hand. “Come back to me. Don’t die.”<br/>
“I promise, I swear to you. Everything will be the way it once was.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Igraine was startled out of her sleep, drenched in sweat once she heard the knock. She had ignored it the first few times, but as the knocking became more insistent she found herself rising. The lady cracked her door just a bit and as soon as she saw who it was, she made to slam it closed again had Merlin not stuck his foot in the door. “Please, I just wish to converse with yo…” Merlin was cut off by the flash of silver that came out of the dark to rest against his throat. “What do you want, devil spawn?”<br/>
“That hurts, my lady. I have no ill will toward your person, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t send ill will toward mine. I didn’t choose to be born of a demon any more than you chose to be born a woman.” The poor woman looked on edge, like she hadn’t slept a wink all night. Wild haired and wild-eyed, reminding Merlin of one of the guards who hadn’t slept all shift. She appeared for all the world like a frightened rabbit.<br/>
“The king has done this to you, hasn’t he?” Igraine hated it...she <i>hated</i> the pity that laced Merlin’s voice.<br/>
“And from that look on your face, it looks like he’s done it to you too.” she said lowly, eyes never leaving his face. “You are here to help your treacherous master worm his way into my bed, are you not?”<br/>
“No madam, I am not.”<br/>
“Then what do you want?!”<br/>
“My life back. I want my life back, just as you want yours. And I believe that I found a way that we can both get what we want. I need only a lock of your hair.”<br/>
“Whatever for?!”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Look...Uther is <i>dying</i>. He’s sick with lust for you, literally. I’ve tried everything in my power to make him forget you and the thought just won’t leave him! He said he’d have you by any means necessary, even if it means war.”<br/>
“Why are you telling me this? What do you gain? Is this some trick of yours?” Igraine demanded, gray eyes ice-hard. Her dagger had not lowered from its position at Merlin’s throat and the wizard once again had not so much as blinked at the tip of the blade poking into his flesh, a small river of blood dripping onto the collar of his robes.<br/>
“No trick, not this time. I’m telling you this because I will <i>not</i> have the work of my hands destroyed by one man’s lusts. I’ve done too much to get Uther on the throne for him to squander it away on a woman now. Also…” There. Underneath that infuriating <i>calm</i>, an undercurrent of vulnerability. “I come to save the one I love. And yes, I am capable of it. I <i>love</i> him. And once upon a time, he loved me. We were happy, just like you and Gorlois are happy. I want my kingdom back, I want the love of my life back. I want to lift this shadow from his mind…”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“You think that if you give him what he wants, he will return to you and he will be yours once again. That you will go back to business as before, and you will be happy.”<br/>
“That’s what I’m hoping for.”<br/>
Igraine smiled, sarcastic and bitter. “Men seldom work that way. And what do you wish with a lock of my hair, to bind me to him? Why should I trust you when your master...forgive me. Your <i>lover</i> so flagrantly violates my husband’s trust? And mine! Gorlois bled for that man and this is his gratitude!”<br/>
“I’m not asking you to trust me. I’m asking you to let me set us both free from his madness. With the lock, I will create a spell and change my shape into your own. I’ll then go into him, he’ll get it out of his system and this will all be over.”<br/>
“Do you think that will work?”<br/>
“It was the best solution I can come up with, nobody is harmed. We both get our lives back.”
“And what do you want in exchange? Nothing offered by the infamous Merlin comes for free.”<br/>
“I want you and your husband to make good on your threat. Take your daughters, return to your lands. Never again return to this keep...out of sight, out of mind.”<br/>
Igraine’s face grew florid and indignant. “How did you know…?!”<br/>
“Never mind how I know, I have my ways and that is all you need to know.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
For a while the two merely stared at each other, saying nothing. A silent battle of wills, wizard against wife. After what seemed an eternity, Igraine lowered her knife from Merlin’s neck and neatly sliced a golden lock from the end of her plait. “Do your work well, wizard. I hope that your method stops this madness.”<br/>
“I hope so too.”<br/>
“However, I do have one condition. I want to be there when you cast the spell. I don’t trust you to not bespell me without my knowledge.”<br/>
“You’re a smart woman. Come, we’ll go to my tower and I’ll work the spell there.”<br/>
“I’m also bringing a guard!”<br/>
“Whatever you wish!”<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok y'all, this chapter turned out to be longer than my previous ones only because I couldn't break this one down into two. It just would've been choppy if I'd tried, so here it is!</p><p>Translation:<br/>phwci- Welsh word meaning "goblin" or "imp", in my headcanon it's Ganieda's childhood nickname for her brother (and a pun, considering they're actual half demons). As to why she's calling him Ambrose, Merlin's birth name is Ambrose or Ambrosius in some Arthurian versions and Merlin is another nickname he got from the castle where he was born (Merlin means "sea fortress")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Igraine looked around in wariness mixed with some awe as she followed Merlin up behind the swirling staircase. “So this is what a sorcerer’s tower looks like.”<br/>
“Yeah, sometimes. Forgive the mess, there was a bit of an...explosion, as it were. And I’m still making repairs.” As he spoke, Merlin waved his hand toward the shattered remnants of a crystal ball on the blue rug. A gasp could be heard from the lady as the pieces were enveloped in light and snapped themselves back into place. “No cracks...that’s a relief, the crystal ball was a gift from my sister and she’d be absolutely furious that I’d...I mean, that <i>the accident</i> broke it. Alright, very well my lady. Let me clean up a bit and we’ll get started on the enchantment.”<br/>
“And I shall be free from Uther.”<br/>
“And I shall have him back where he belongs...with me.” He turned back to Igraine as he put a stack of grimoires back on his desk. “Igraine, I can…”<br/>
“You can what?”<br/>
“I can make you forget, you know. Mental magics are a bit trickier, but I heard you talking about what Uther did in the hallway.” She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself as if for a shield.<br/>
“Yes, not something I particularly like to be reminded of. I’m only lucky that he didn’t go further than he had.”<br/>
“If you don’t want to remember it, you don’t have to. I can brew a draught…”<br/>
“No. I want to remember it.” Steel in her face and spine, her voice cut through the air like a sword. “I want to know to be wary of him, I want to remember the type of person I’m dealing with so he can’t catch me wrong-footed anymore.”<br/>
“Fair enough.” Merlin levitated a heavy iron cauldron into the fireplace, that suddenly roared to life when the pot made contact with it. “I should have all the ingredients here...can you hand me that crystal jar? The one with the red powder in it?”<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“Powdered chameleon scales, to change my shape. I’m a natural shapeshifter so I can do this without the use of the brew, but the added essence of the form I’m to take makes the glamour stronger.” He measures out an amount in a silver spoon, dumping it into the bubbling vat. “A bit of my blood, five petals from a Cupid’s dart flower...wait for it to turn blue. There, now all we need is the lock.” She handed it to him with some obvious reluctance, watching him like a hawk as the blonde curl disappeared underneath the sea of color. Slowly, it began to turn from a deep blue into a shimmering, inky black before settling. “Alright, it needs to be ingested while it’s still hot or else the magic fades.” Merlin ladled out the potion into a goblet, face screwing up when he sniffed the contents. “Argh! This shit smells like ink, I don’t want to drink it! Uther, you’d better appreciate me.” he muttered as he downed the potion in as few gulps as he could muster. Igraine snorted out a laugh as she watched the faces he made at the taste. However, her laughter died in her throat when the goblet suddenly clattered to the floor along with Merlin, who fell to his knees with a gasp. She stepped forward as if to help him but he held up a hand. “No, there’s nothing you can do! I’m oka...gah!” It was quite a disturbing sight to see one so stoic and unflappable writhing on the floor in pain, it was also disturbing to watch the alterations. Merlin’s hair lengthened and darkened in color, he seemed to shrink in height. Even the angles of his face were changing before her eyes, and when it was all over the wizard shakily rose to his...her? Their... feet and Igraine nearly had a heart attack right on the spot. No mirror glass was in front of her, but her exact reflection was standing right before her as if there was. “Alright, what do you think?” He spoke with her own voice, his robes now much too loose and starting to fall off of his new frame. “Igraine?” Merlin asked again, but he was only met with open-mouthed silence and owlishly blinking eyes. “It’s magic. Amazing, isn’t it?”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“But...you looked like...you, and now you look like me!”<br/>
“The beauty of delving into sorcery. So, what do you think? Do the curtains match the drapes?”<br/>
“I’m looking at myself, without a mirror. This is...I have no words.”<br/>
Merlin laughed. “I take it that it’s a pretty good likeness, then?”<br/>
“If I wasn’t standing in my own body, I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. For a moment, I thought you messed up the potion and that you were going to die. You collapsed.”<br/>
“Changing your shape is pretty painful, you know. Bones breaking and reforming, whole new body parts sprouting and old body parts transforming, things like that. It’s an ugly process. Now, we have to do the rest of the inspection.” He let his robes fall, pooling around his ankles. Igraine looked him up and down, she’d seen herself naked several times but never like this. “It’s a near mirror image..not that Uther would spot any differences; he's never seen me naked before.”<br/>
“Excellent.” Merlin bent over and grabbed his robes, pulling them back over his head. “Now, the show begins. I have twelve hours before this glamour wears off...you use that time and fulfill your end of the bargain. Wake your husband, gather your children. Go back to Cornwall, and do not return.”<br/>
“Gladly. I’ll not stay another night in this keep, I fear I’ll end up throwing myself off the battlements.” Igraine swept toward the door, hand resting on the knob as she turned back to herself...or rather Merlin disguised as herself. “I suppose I should thank you, for what you’re doing for me.”<br/>
Merlin’s face was back in its usual stoic expression, even stranger when the face he wore wasn’t his. “Madame, I appreciate the sentiment but in all honesty...I didn’t do this for you. I did this for the sake of my lover, myself and my country. Helping you just so happened to be a side benefit. You should be getting ready for your journey.”<br/>
“What will you tell Uther? If he wakes up and finds us gone, he may say we defected and then declare war.”<br/>
“I will handle the king, you focus on making your escape.” And with that, Igraine was gone.<br/>
Merlin approached Uther’s door, lantern in hand as he knocked. The door swung open to reveal his lover, looking quite a bit worse for wear. “My lord.” The feminine voice made Uther’s head snap up immediately, looking like he had seen a ghost. His dark eyes scanned over her form, clarity seeming to flood back into them as they became brighter. “Igraine. At last.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Stumbling back into his tower, Merlin collapsed into his nearest chair and summoned himself a goblet of wine. By the gods, he was sore. Every muscle in his body ached...Uther had been like a man possessed and had taken ‘Igraine’ again and again like Zeus took Ganymede or Leta. He was about ninety-eight percent sure that he was bruised in a couple of places, he was going to be feeling this ache for <i>days</i> if he didn’t take something for it. He wasn’t one to shy away from rough sex since he could heal himself rather easily, in fact he often delighted in it and his overeager lover was only too happy to oblige. But now...he felt, dirty. Imagine what would’ve happened to the real Igraine.<br/>
The full-length mirror he kept in the corner of his study, one of the items that <i>hadn’t</i> been shattered in his Uther-rage induced loss of magical control began to swirl and ripple like a pond, until the image of a woman formed clear as day before him. She had the same white-gold hair and blue-green eyes as the wizard, they even had the same elfin features. They probably would’ve been identical if not for gender and the length of the woman’s hair. “Little brother.”<br/>
“Ganieda. I’m only seven minutes younger than you, you know this.” The wizard greeted his sister with the same aplomb. They had been each other’s only friends during childhood, and despite any differences between them they stayed in contact.“I assume you’re contacting me for a reason.”<br/>
“Your distress is so strong, I can feel my skin prickle. Ambrose, what’s going on? You look like you’ve been either beaten or shagged to death.”<br/>
“You don’t have to worry about me, Nieda. I’m fine.”<br/>
“Tell that to someone who can’t feel your emotions and doesn’t have working eyes. Look at you, Merlin! What happened?!”<br/>
“You know how some hunters starve their dogs for a couple of days before a big chase to make them more aggressive? And then the dogs see a deer and they rip into it like lions ripping into a gazelle? That’s me, Nieda. I’m the deer and Uther was one very, <i>very</i> hungry hound.”<br/>
“You look devastated, like your whole world is crumbling around you.” It was true...Merlin’s messy hair and unkempt robes were very unlike him, the wizard took an almost female pride in his appearance. His face looked thin and gaunt, he appeared even paler than his natural pallor. “How long have you been in that robe? Has Uther cut your wages?”<br/>
“Very funny...we can’t all look polished and neat every second of the day, you know. Some of us are too busy uniting the country and can’t afford to teach magic to village brats all day.”<br/>
“Well no need to be rude, Ambrose.” Ganieda very deliberately used her brother's birth name. “You chose that life, I’m happy with the one I chose. Besides, seeing what it’s done to you? I’ll pass, you look like you’ve aged ten years.”<br/>
“Do I? I think I kept my splendor rather well.”<br/>
“Did Uther rape you?!” Ganieda took a look at how her brother moved, careful not to upset any bruises and immediately was on alert. “Did he beat you?! Do I have to come over there and commit regicide?!”<br/>
“No, Ganieda! Uther didn’t beat me but...anyway, it’s all coming apart. Everything we’ve worked for, everything we’ve gambled...he wants to throw it away. Uther has lost sight of the plan. He’s…he was obsessed with Lady Igraine. Ever since she arrived at the keep, all his thoughts and attention have been toward her. The lady doesn’t even desire him, but still he kept up his pursuit! He hadn’t…” Merlin did something he hadn’t done since he was a very little child but had been doing quite a lot of recently...he cried. “He hasn’t visited my bed in <i>weeks</i>. Every time I wanted his attention, he ignored me! But I think I’ve brought him back, at least for a while.”<br/>
“Then what’s the problem?”<br/>
“Uther may be weaned off of Igraine for now, but I’m concerned it’ll flare up again. He looked healthy again when he saw the image of her, the color had come back to his face. I thought that if he just had one night, everything would be alright again. Now that he’s had her...or he believes he’s had her, he may want round two with the way he took “her.” He was like a drug addict starved of powder. I was <i>frightened.</i>”<br/>
“You’re the most powerful wizard in Britain...well,  bar me, of course.” Ganieda smiled impishly, and Merlin rolled his eyes as he snorted in amusement. It was true, his twin’s power definitely rivaled his own...particularly in the gift of prophecy. But unlike Merlin, Ganieda preferred to live quietly away from all the drama of court life, with her husband and her school and her pupils and her books. “Yes, yes...you rub it into my face every chance you get.”<br/>
“Why are you moping about like some sad little housewife? Use some magic!”<br/>
“I cannot, Nieda. I love him. I can’t allow this to continue though, either. I fear I may have misjudged the situation...if he keeps this up, Cornwall will most assuredly declare war.”<br/>
<br/>
“Make him jealous, <i>phwci.<i> That usually works for most men, they can’t stand the thought of everyone coveting what is his.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“Uther Pendragon is a man that wants what he can’t have and hates to lose what he possesses. Remind him of what he’s already got...and may not have anymore if he keeps up his antics. Fan the flames a bit...it may be just the heat you need to burn this sickness away from him.”<br/>
Merlin looked thoughtful, folding his hands under his chin in silence for a while before a slow smile spread over his face. “You always did have the greatest ideas, sister.”<br/>
</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note: Saracen was the medieval European name for Arab Muslims, or Muslims in general.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin dug into the trunk where he kept his clothes. “Wear that shirt, the one that’s a bit open at the collar. And your tightest britches.”<br/>“Brilliant. But I’m going to have to wear my robes though, I feel naked without them... but perhaps something that isn’t so thick. I don’t want to be underdressed. Uther always loved these boots.” Merlin held up a pair of tall black boots in front of the mirror, Ganieda giving a low wolf-whistle. “Thigh-highs. You really are going all out.”<br/>“Of course. I think I’ll take your advice, sister. Try some flirtation myself.” Merlin lined his eyes with black soot, as was popular among the Saracens, giving himself a once-over in his looking-mirror. “Should I put the gemstone dust on my eyelids,or would that be too much?”<br/>“I think it’d be a little too much. The kohl is fine on its own.”<br/>“I like it...this will definitely work. I should probably curl my hair a bit more though. But I still need to decide what robe to wear.”<br/>“Do you still have that teal glittery thing that the fairies wove for you?”<br/>“The one that’s practically spider-webbing?! It’s bloody see-through!.”<br/>“Exactly. But you will be wearing a shirt and inner robe, so...”<br/>“I like the way you think, Nieda.”<br/>“We are twins, after all. I know you like the back of my hand...speaking of which, isn’t King Hywel of Gwynedd and his retinue coming today?”<br/>“Oh <i>yes</i>. That’s what I’m hoping for. The man is a notorious homosexual. And thus, the perfect bait.” A knock interrupted his train of thought.<br/>“Master Merlin! The king is growing impatient, he demands to know why you’re not in the Hall with the others to greet the other king!”<br/>“Tell His Majesty that he’ll just have to wait! I’ll be out soon enough!”<br/></p><p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“King Hywel, you are welcome to my hall.” Uther was the perfect host, greeting the other king with all the graces expected of him. Hywel was clearly older, judging by the silver hair that flowed to his shoulders and his neat, short silver beard. But from the way he still stood even taller than Uther, the way he walked about in his ceremonial armor, age didn’t seem to dim his vigor any. The Welsh king was a bull of a man. “Meeting the famous Silver Wolf in person after all this time.”<br/>
“I thank you, Uther Pendragon. The valiant warrior who united the British Isles...the Dragon of the North.”<br/>
“That’s what they call me. I’m so happy that you could make it to Pendragon on such short notice, I trust your stay here will be a pleasant one.”<br/> 
“I have no worries about that, you really must show me around after we’ve conducted our first round of talks.” The two kings chatted as if they were old friends joyously reunited and not two parties battling to take the lion’s share in their upcoming negotiations.”I notice the throne next to you is empty, Uther. Did your queen pass away?”<br/>
“Unfortunately, I have no queen and have not had one. With everything going on with the war, and the consolidation of my crown, getting the lords together and healing the divides, there hasn’t really been a lot of leftover time to go browsing the marriage market, you know? I’ve just been too busy...but maybe I’ll find the right lady one day. Somebody who suits me. Also, I’m kind of already seeing someone...”<br/>
“You’ll need to produce an heir, I do have a lovely daughter who I’d like you to meet when this is all over. Her name is Anwen, she’s away receiving a fine education and should be done with her studies soon.”<br/>
“If I may ask, Your Majesty...what of your own queen?”<br/>
“My dear Angharad passed away some years ago, the plague sweeping through our country at the time took her with it.”<br/>
“I’m terribly sorry for your loss.”<br/>
“As are we all. She was a virtuous and good-hearted lady, I couldn’t have asked for a better mother for my children. Our marriage was never one of love, but I will always miss my dearest friend.”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Merlin, the High Wizard of Britain!” A young page announced, Uther muttered something under his breath that sounded like ‘finally.’ before turning to Hywel. “Your Majesty, it gives me great honor to finally be able to introduce you to my chief advisor and Grand High Sorcerer of Britain.”<br/>
“Why is he late, pray tell? Most unbecoming.”<br/>
“He likes to make an entrance, is all…” The rest of Uther’s sentence died on his lips when Merlin sauntered in and all eyes turned toward him. Both kings’ jaws dropped comically wide, it rather reminded Merlin of the rabbit hutch that he and Ganieda used to have growing up and the door would swing open as soon as you lifted the latch. “You’re right, King Uther. A glorious entrance he makes <i>indeed</i>.” Hywel’s voice came out a purr and Uther’s open jaw closed into what he hoped was a blank mask but was most likely a scowl. When the older man let out a low whistle and allowed his hazel eyes to rake appreciatively over the wizard’s figure, running his sword through a foreign leader never crossed Uther’s mind so quickly. Merlin finally reached the two of them and dipped into a low bow. “Your Majesties. Forgive my lateness, but I heard we had a very special guest today and I wanted to look my best.” While his own eyes were on his shoes, he could feel two sets of eyes taking in his appearance. Hywel’s were staring straight over his back, trying to get a view of his ass no doubt. His lover’s? They were currently trying to burn a hole in the top of his head...Merlin could very nearly feel the heat. “Your tardiness is inexcusable, Master Merlin. Rise!” That barking tone of voice, the way he had to grit out his words...oh yes, Uther was <i>seething</i>. And it was beautiful. “King Hywel of Gwynedd...it’s such an honor to finally meet you. I’ve heard nothing but good things about the famous Silver Wolf.” He purposely tilted his head in such a way that the older king could do little but grin at him. “Indeed, and I’ve heard brilliant stories about you as well, Master Merlin. Perhaps if you’d be so gracious as to grant me a bit of your time during the feast, we can exchange stories.”<br/>
“It would be my pleasure, Sire.” Merlin bowed lowly, flashing a sultry grin. “Uther, you didn’t tell me that your chief advisor was as handsome as he was capable.”<br/>
“Sire, you flatter me. I’m really not that much to look at.”<br/>
“Nonsense! You are <i>exquisite</i>.”<br/>
“Handsome indeed.” Uther was clearly forcing himself to keep his tone light. People with no experience of Uther Pendragon wouldn’t have been able to tell, but Merlin knew him. “Handsome, and unavailable.”<br/>
“Unavailable?” Hywel turned to Merlin with a puzzled look.<br/>
“He is betrothed, and he shall be married in the fall. Isn’t that right, Merlin?”<br/>
“King Hywel, His Majesty forgets one thing. I <i>was</i> betrothed, up until quite recently. Unfortunately, the betrothal was cancelled.”<br/>
“Cancelled? Oh, that’s awful! May I ask what happened?”<br/>
“My intended decided that they preferred another’s company to mine. Broke my heart, it did. I cried bitterly for days.” He was deliberately looking at Uther as he spoke.<br/>
“I don’t know who you were meant to marry, but they were an absolute fool to let such a gem as you slip through their fingers.”<br/>
“I thank you for that, Sire.” To say he was shocked was an understatement when Hywel bowed and kissed the back of his hand. “If I had the company of a fine gentleman such as yourself, you’d never shed a tear again. That smile you wear now? I’d do everything in my power to keep that smile on your face.”<br/>
“Oh look, the servers are bringing out the wine!” Uther shouted as the tables were being set. “King Hywel, please. Let my men escort you to your seats, and the servants will take your belongings to your quarters. We do have much to catch up on!”<br/>
“Um...yes. Yes, we do.” Eyes never left Merlin until a knight came to escort him to his seat. “I look forward to talking with you, Sire. And you, Master Merlin.”<br/>
“Farewell, I shall be thinking on our upcoming conversation with fondness!” Merlin waved to the older man, who waved back at him. He made to go take his own seat but was stopped by Uther pushing him back, palm flat against his stomach. <i>“What the devil do you think you’re doing?!</i> Are you trying to embarrass me?! Dressing like a shameless harlot, flirting with that...that…” he hissed.<br/>
Merlin merely blinked up at the raging king, eyes all innocence. “Sire, my attire fits the proper rules of decorum.”<br/>
“Barely! And what is this shit, painting your face like some wench I can buy in a brothel?!”<br/>
“It’s a little lampblack around my eyes, nothing more. You used to tell me how fond you were of it. In fact, I was thinking about wearing it more often. Now if you’ll excuse me, Sire…I really must go sit down because I haven’t eaten all day and I’m starving.”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Uther was glaring from his chair, Merlin had gone to sit by the Welsh king and they laughed together as easily as if they weren’t total strangers. Ulfias came up to his king with two glasses of wine and watched the scene unfolding in front of him. “So..are you and Master Merlin no longer together then?” Bits of brown hair had come loose from the knight’s ribbon to dangle in his face.<br/>
“If that’s the case, he certainly didn’t let <i>me</i> know that. What is he doing, Ulfias?! Merlin has his quirks, he’s always been irreverent...but I don’t know what game he’s playing here. The little shit wants to get under my skin somehow, but why?! He’s upset with me though, I’ve deigned that much.”<br/>
“Maybe it has to do with Lady Igraine? You were quite silly over her, you know...perhaps Master Merlin felt betrayed. That’s the vibe I got when I had to bring him to your bedchambers.” Uther snorted in response. “Nonsense, Igraine was a desire. An intense fancy, Merlin knows how much I love him. Certainly he’s too smart to get jealous over that...speaking of, where is Igraine? I haven’t seen her or Cornwall since last night.” He allowed himself a small smirk, thinking about how the Lady had visited his chambers. It took a bit of rough persuasion, but in the end it worked out in his favor. He wouldn’t mind having her again, if he was completely honest.<br/>
“I do believe the lady was feeling very unwell, Master Merlin told me that she’d come to him for a draught. Perhaps she’s gone to seek a physician?”<br/>
“I could’ve sent her my own doctor…” He heard laughing, Merlin’s laugh, but not a typical laugh you’d hear after a joke. He never laughed like <i>that</i> unless he and Uther were talking about...things. Uther’s hand snapped toward the Gwynedd delegation’s table and his blood bubbled. What was Hywel doing, why were his hands snaking around <i>his</i> lover’s waist?! Uther’s grip tightened around his goblet to where there was real fear that it’d shatter in his hand. <i>Get off him. Get the hell off of him, you old fuck. He’s mine, you hear me?! If that old lecherous bastard thinks that he can lay a finger on <b>my</b> Merlin, he’s got another thing coming! I will break every single old and frail chicken bone in those wrinkled hands, I’ll gut him like a fish! I’ll…</i> Meanwhile, Merlin sat next to Hywel and glanced over back at Uther, smiling inwardly to himself. This was going much better than he could’ve ever hoped, he just had to turn up the pressure a bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s DOOONNNEEE! Yay, I actually finished a multi-chapter fic (i guess it’s technically an original story since King Arthur is PD) I’m so proud of myself! Again, it turned out longer than I planned because I couldn’t split it, but hey. Sometimes chapters are longer or shorter than other ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin?”<br/>
“King Hywel?”<br/>
“Uther’s been neglecting you, hasn’t he? No need to deny it, lad...I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.” The wizard seemed to deflate with every gentle word. “It’s true. I’ve been with him for nearly two decades and he ignored me for the first pretty thing to turn his head. I don’t think you know how much that hurts.” He pulled away when Hywel ghosted a hand down his back. “I appreciate your kindness, Your Majesty...but I must warn you now that you are too familiar.”<br/>
“Forgive me, I just find it hard to control myself in the face of such beauty. Well I’ll tell you this, if you ever <i>do</i> wish to get rid of the dead weight...I’m in the market for a companion.”<br/>
“Sire! I…”<br/>
“I’m sure you’ve heard of my tastes, as I’m sure everyone has. And you, fair wizard suit my tastes. If you were mine, you’d never have to worry about a fine pair of tits causing me to neglect you. I’d never hurt you the way he has, you’d never want for a thing.”<br/>
“Sounds like you want me to be your mistress.”<br/>
“It’s similar, I suppose you can use that terminology. But I’m older, Merlin. I have my heirs already, Uther is still young and needs to have heirs. You won’t have to share me with a wife, I’ll be all yours and you’ll be all mine. You’re free to have your books and spells so you can continue your magic working, if you wish. Just think about it?”<br/>
“I can promise you nothing, but…” It was exceedingly rare that he was at a loss for words like this.<br/>
“I see, you still love him. I wouldn’t worry about that, he seems like the type that’ll get over you quickly.”<br/>
Merlin bristled. This game was quickly becoming the very opposite of fun. “Sire, you presume too much!”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I can’t take this anymore!” Uther made to rise from his chair, only to be stopped by Ulfias. “Majesty, I must protest! If you march over there and offend the King of Gwynedd, this will effect everything badly!”<br/>
“<i>He</i> is offending <i>me</i>! Trying to steal my lover out from under my very nose!”<br/>
“Sire, it doesn’t seem like Master Merlin minds being stolen too much. You must calm yourself.”<br/>
“No, you don’t know him like I do. Merlin is just being petty about the Igraine situation, he still loves me. He wouldn’t leave me, he’s just acting out.” But the longer he saw Merlin talking with Hywel, the deeper his scowl grew. He took a drink of wine to steady his nerves, but it did absolutely nothing. And then Hywel had the audacity to pull…<i>pull</i> the wizard closer to him! How <i>dare</i> he! “Nope, nope! Absolutely not, I refuse!”!<br/>
“Sire!” Ulfias’ cries fell on deaf ears as Uther stormed over to the table where his chief advisor and his “guest of honor” were seated. “Majesty?” Merlin feigned surprise, and judging by the “deer in lamplights” look on Hywel’s face, his was genuine. “Is there something you need?”<br/>
“Yes, I need to borrow <i>my</i> advisor at once. It’s most urgent, if you don’t mind.” Uther looked like he was two seconds away from either having a stroke or just jumping across the table to beat Hywel black and blue...to say that Merlin was pleased with himself would be an understatement. “Not at all.” Hywel replied quickly. “I was enjoying his company but I’d never think to undermine you in your own kingdom.”<br/>
“You’ll see him again very soon, no worries. Council begins shortly anyway.” Merlin protested: “But Sire, we’ve only just arrived.”<br/>
“Yes, but this is important.” Merlin couldn’t hide the slight shudder that went through him when Uther’s glare turned on him. “Get up. We have weighty matters to discuss before negotiations.”<br/>
“Of course, but…”<br/>
“Get <i>up</i>, I said.” Oh, he was <i>angry</i> angry. The wizard sighed, slowly turning around.<br/>
“Very well.” He deliberately took his time in preparing to rise from his seat, a little bit too much time apparently because before he knew it, Uther had all but yanked him up the rest of the way. Merlin had no time to stop the surprised and indignant squeak that escaped him. “Sire, you don’t need to be so rough…”<br/>
“Shut up, you!” With that, he grabbed Merlin and hauled him out of the Great Hall like a naughty child, a very embarrassed wizard being half-dragged behind him. “My apologies, everyone!” Merlin called out over his shoulder, face flushing a brilliant red.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Judging by the weapons hanging in their racks and the table that was covered with items used to repair broken swords, they were in the armory. Uther all but threw him inside before slamming and bolting the door, turning to him with eyes full of fire. “How dare you! Do you just drape yourself around the first powerful man you see?! Are you that much of a whore that you would humiliate me in public?!”<br/>
“Me?! You’re the one who humiliated yourself, making a bloody scene like that before foreign leaders!” Merlin shouted back, not giving an inch.<br/>
“A scene?” Uther laughed, hollow and mirthless. “A <i>scene</i>?! No my dear, this is far from a scene! This is a fucking five act play, no intermission and no curtain call. And you are the director of it all! What was that <i>display</i> with King Hywel? Explain that to me, huh?!”<br/>
“My king no longer requires my services, so I’m offering them to someone who appreciates them!”<br/>
“No longer requires your...what the hell are you talking about?!”<br/>
“You go on about being humiliated, when you’ve done nothing <i>but</i> humiliate me for the past month and a half! Over some woman that you didn’t know and that didn’t want you, I suddenly didn’t matter! After all we’ve been through together, do you have any idea how that made me feel?!” Merlin was shaking, as was his voice. “I love you! I would bloody die for you, and I thought you felt the same way toward me!”<br/>
“Merlin, of course I love you!<br/>
“Oh, really?! Do you tell people you love that you’ll die without some other person?! That you <i>need</i> her?! What happened to needing <i>me</i>?! A sob escaped his lips as he forced himself to continue.”You were willing to cause a war over this woman, ruining everything that you and I built together! This wasn’t some “flight of fancy”, I could’ve dealt if it was! You were obsessed with her, and every time I came to you, you wouldn’t even touch me! You...you <i>bastard!</i>” Words failed him, and the tears that threatened to spill over finally did. He was crying...his lover was in tears, and it was his fault. The sight twisted Uther’s heart, he knew that the best thing to do was to go over there and comfort him. But that infamous Pendragon pride did so hate to admit when it was wrong, plus he was still angry.<br/>
“So you were so angry with me that you acted like a two-pence harlot to get my attention?! Oh yes, real classy!” With the speed of a striking snake, Merlin was on him. But Uther was even quicker, catching his hand mid-air before it made contact with his face. “I thought you were smarter than this; I should have you flogged for raising a hand to your king.” It was a whispered warning, but wizards were never the best at heeding warnings.<br/>
“But you won’t.” Merlin grinned at him, but it was watery and sharp. Like a dull knife, and his reddened eyes were the rust. “Because <i>you’re</i> smarter than that, because you like being alive too much. I am the most powerful sorcerer in Britain, I could reduce you to a smear of ash on the floor if you dared to lay a finger on me.”<br/>
“Yes, you could. But you won’t.” Uther brushed their lips together.<br/>
“Oh, won’t I?”<br/>
“No. Because if you wanted to, you’d have done it by now.” Nobody knew who made the first move, but suddenly they were kissing...nothing slow and sweet about this one, this one was more a clashing of teeth and lips than anything. More of biting than kissing...speaking of, Uther pulled away with a shout after Merlin bit his bottom lip. The wizard smirked at him, Uther’s fingers came away from his mouth wet with blood. Something flickered in his eyes. Something dangerous...and Merlin shivered again, this time it wasn’t from apprehension.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Merlin scarcely had time to blink before Uther grabbed his hips and shoved him face down onto the table, one hand holding the arm that had tried to slap him earlier behind his back and his free hand going to lift the hem of the wizard’s robes. “You’ll pay for that.”<br/>
“We have to meet King Hywel for council, we’ll be late! Do you seriously want to do this now?!” Merlin demanded, hoping his protest didn’t sound as half-hearted as he knew it was.<br/>
“Let him wait, let the old lech wait...these gods-damned <i>layers</i>! I forbid you to wear more than two layers ever again, do you hear me?” The king growled at the teal fabric that was standing in the way of what he wanted, bunching it up in his hands.<br/>
“You, calling someone else a lech?! That’s rich!” Merlin barked out a laugh, cut off by a slight tearing sound. “Don’t you dare rip my clothes! This is my favorite robe!”<br/>
“I’m the bloody king, darling. I’ll buy you a new one. What color and cut do you want, just say the word.” He reached down between them to fondle the wizard and Merlin melted underneath him. “Like a bloody cat in heat, you are.” All resistance seemed to leave him when Uther leaned down to place biting kisses to the exposed skin of his neck. He growled against his lover’s throat when he went back to wrestle with the damn yards and yards of fabric again. Granted, much less than Merlin usually wore but still, fucking <i>annoying.</i> Merlin sighed and waved the hand that wasn’t pinned behind him, the buttons and laces holding his robes tightly closed suddenly undid themselves. Uther stared at him. “Why didn’t you tell me about this handy little spell years ago?! You can just bloody strip naked any time you want?!”<br/>
The grin flashed the king’s way was far less watery this time. “Yes, I can. I just prefer to make you slog through it.”<br/>
“Bloody tease.” Uther pulled down Merlin's now loosened collar to give himself more room to work with, kissing and biting at the newly uncovered skin. He smirked against his shoulder when he got a breathy moan out of his lover. “What was that? About needing to get to Council right now?” Uther teased.”<br/>
“Fuck you.” Merlin muttered into the wood.
“What did you say?” The question was asked in an innocent tone even as the king kept up what he was doing, with mouth and hand.<br/>
<i>”Fuck!</i> Fuck <i>me</i>!”<br/>
“With pleasure, darling. Anything to slick the way with?”<br/>
“Ba...ah! Back pocket!” Uther reached in and pulled out a small bottle of hair oil, frowning at the contents. “It won’t be enough. Unless you want to use some magic, it’ll burn.”<br/>
Merlin glared at him over his shoulder. <i>“Good.</i>”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Do you really want to go with him?” Uther panted as he stared up at the ceiling, Merlin curled up against his side in a tangled, sticky mess of limbs and rumpled, half-undone clothing. “Hywel, I mean.”<br/>
“He talks very sweetly...I may have considered it.” It’s crazy, not even an hour ago the vindictive part of Merlin would’ve reveled in the flash of hurt across Uther’s eyes at that answer. “I know you, Merlin. I know that nothing I say will make you change your mind once you’ve decided on what you want. But if you do want to go to him...I will do everything in my power to stop you.” They shifted position so they were looking directly at one another. ”If he asked me for half my kingdom, all the wealth in my coffers, I’d fight like hell to resist but I could handle losing those things with time. But to ask me to carve out my own heart? I simply won’t allow it. I will throw us both from the roof of your tower and we will go to Hell together before I give you up.”<br/>
“What are you going to do?” Merlin snorted, face buried in the king’s shoulder. “Break my legs so I can’t follow him?”<br/>
“Now I don’t know about that...I wouldn’t want to cause you pain. But Hywel’s legs, I’d definitely break.”<br/>
“You just said you’d jump from my tower and take me with you!”<br/>
“That’s different; there’d be no pain. The impact would be so sudden that we’d both instantly die. Like eggs dropped on the floor.” The wizard merely sighed and rolled his eyes.<br/>
“No.” Uther growled when Merlin untangled himself from him and made to fasten his cloak (to hide the damn bruises). “I want everyone to see them. I want you and everyone in my hall to look upon them and remember who you belong to.” Merlin turned to his lover with the gravest eyes the king had ever seen. “I’ve never forgotten who I belong to, Uther. You on the other hand...you certainly did.”<br/>
“I know I have, and I’m sorry.” With surprising gentility, he pulled his wizard back down toward him.  They’d shifted position so Uther’s back was against the table and Merlin was seated on his lap facing him. “I’ve behaved horribly these past few weeks, dear heart. What can I do to make it up to you?” He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and leaned his head against his chest. “It’s not me you have to apologize to.” He pressed a kiss to his king’s hair. “It’s the Lady Igraine, and Lord Gorlois. Having them as enemies will...you nearly ruined <i>everything</i>, you know that? What if they raise their army against us instead of alongside us?”<br/>
“Don’t worry, I can fix things with Cornwall.” Uther kissed Merlin’s hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. “Right now, I’m more concerned about fixing things with <i>us.</i>” The king’s eyes were bright with water, a rare occurrence: “Forgive me my weakness, it won’t happen again.”<br/>
“You know I will. Because <i>you</i> are <i>my</i>  weakness. But you hurt me, Uther, and gravely. Not in the fun way.”<br/>
“I will spend the rest of my life making up for that, if that’s what it takes.” A ringed hand reached up to stroke Merlin’s face. “I love you and I’m sorry I’ve given you cause to doubt that.”<br/>
“I love you too, you mad idiot. Now let me get up, we can’t keep King Hywel and his retinue waiting any longer.” With another wave of his hand, Merlin straightened their clothes.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Quite right.” Uther stood up, scooping Merlin into his arms and made for the door.<br/>
“Sire! This is most inappropriate, we can’t just show up in front of everyone like this!” Uther merely laughed off his worry.<br/>
“Who’s got the crown on his head, my love? Whose castle is this? Exactly, so I decide what’s inappropriate. If anyone has shit to say about it, they can do their talking in the dungeon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>